True Love
by tapoutmaster
Summary: The life span of JJ and Emily's life together join the journey of these two on the verge of finding true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be my longest story I have ever written. I'm thanking my beta reader.

JJ's POV

After a long day at work, the rest of the team and I decided to go to our local bar. I'm Jennifer Jareau, people called me JJ for short.

I work the FBI's BAU, which is the Behavioral Analysis Unit and it's a part of the FBI National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime.

My job for the team is Supervisory Special Agent / Communications Liaison and I help with the media and local police.

Now I am going to introduce the rest of my team.

Aaron Hotchner is our Unit Chief / Senior Supervisory Special Agent.

Derek Morgan, who is a Supervisory Special Agent / Tactical Trainer and served as interim unit chief for SSA Hotchner.

Jason Gideon is a senior supervisory special agent and is widely known as the BAU's best profiler.

Dr. Spencer Reid is a supervisory special agent. He is the youngest BAU member. He is a genius who graduated from a Las Vegas public high school at age 12, and holds PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, as well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology.

Penelope Garcia is the team's technical analyst.

So with the team and my family, but I did leave out one person… Elle because she is leaving the BAU now because she got shot by the fisher king and just can't take it anymore.

We are all having a drink, when I look up towards the door and notice this woman walking in from the cold.

She was a beautiful, tall and brunette woman. I just couldn't keep my eyes of her.

Until Garcia started to wave her hand in front of me.

"Hey JJ what, or who, are you looking at?"

I snap out of my daze.

"Umm… nothing… sorry Garcia, what were you saying?"

Garcia kept on saying stuff to Derek, they have this weird relationship, but all I could do was to think about this girl.

As we were finish up our drinks, a water brought us another round which we didn't order.

"Hey, man, who order these?"

"The woman at the bar"

Derek looked over to see the brunette that I was thinking about.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know, but hey… free beer"

Emily's POV

Well after a hard day trying to find me a place to live, and waiting for my transfer and paper to get started at my new job.

I decided to get a drink at a local pub. It's freaking cold out here.

Well, let me introduce myself! I am Emily Prentiss. My mother, Elizabeth, is an US Ambassador. Due to my mother's job postings, I spent my childhood in many places, including Ukraine, France, Italy, and various countries in the Middle East.

I walked in through the door, but I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to find this young blonde looking at me.

It didn't bother me at all that she was looking at me. She was beautiful. I decided to take a sit at the bar.

I wondered if she would notice if I just sent drinks over to her and her friends, so I ordered a round of beer for them.

The surprised look on her face was priceless. I saw her get up and started walking towards me.

JJPOV

I was sitting there with the team, but it was getting late, and everyone was starting to get ready to leave, but I wasn't ready.

I wanted to get to know this brunette, so I decided after everyone left I'd make my move.

"JJ, are you coming?"

I looked up at Hotch and shook my head. The team looked at me because I usually didn't stay behind.

"I'll be fine, guys."

I waved them off and just as they left I got up and approached the blonde.

Emily's POV

The blonde approached Emily and leaned on the bar beside her. She felt the younger woman eyeing her up and down and she couldn't help but to take a look at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Without speaking to each other the blonde took her hand and walked off towards the dance floor. They didn't have to say anything to each other since both of them seemed to know what the other one wanted. While they were walking they both were swaying to the music and continued as they reached the crowded area. They moved as closed as ever to each other, grinding their hips at each other to the music. Feeling the younger woman's thigh between her legs sent a warm feeling through her body, stopping at her center, exactly where the leg was giving pressure. she had her hands on the other woman's hips and was moving with the hips. The gorgeous woman in front of her then moved up and down her body, her hands first on her shoulders and then followed her all the way down to the stomach before going up again. This woman surely knew how to get whom she wanted and just in this moment Emily knew she wanted her. She had been with a woman one time before, in high school, but this striking looking woman had her wrapped around her small, delicate fingers. The blonde came up to eye level with her again and they were staring into each other's eyes as they kept on swaying to the loud music. It was like nothing else existed but them and blocking every other sound out, she could clearly hear the other woman's husky voice whispering in her right ear.

"I'm JJ by the way."

JJ! The woman had a name. A name that had to be short for something, because never in her life she had experienced a name consisting of two letters without it being short for something. She didn't know what it stood for and she didn't ask, being lost in the moment, but instead she replied with her own name. Emily. Plain and simple, without any mystery to it.

She almost lost it when the woman called JJ placed a kiss under her ear, touching a very sensitive spot, and all she wanted to do was to claim those red lips of JJ and really explore her mouth. She didn't, though, being too afraid of what JJ would think of her. Maybe she tasted bad or moved her tongue to fast. Not that anyone had ever complained, but had she ever been this eager to kiss another person before? No, JJ was special. She had this special energy around her that called for her. And not just for her, but also for every other guy in the room. JJ's hands were roaming over body as she was once again grinding against her.

The song ended and I looked at JJ. She looked up at me and captured my lips with hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle. She ran her tongue around her lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth so her tongue joined mine.

My brain was racing as fast as my heart.

JJPOV

I didn't know what came over me, but I took charge and made my move.

I kissed Emily slowly and ran my tongue around her lips. She granted my access.

I shoved my tongue in her mouth and swirled it around.

I ended the kiss and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for the dance"

I decided to leave before I did something I was going to regret.

I could tell she was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emilys POV

It had been almost a week since that night at the bar. The dancing had been so erotic and then the kiss… man I needed to find this woman. All I knew was that her name was JJ.

I was getting all my papers ready and headed to the FBI, to the BAU, to start my new job. I couldn't wait because this had been my dream.

As I was driving to the building my mind kept coming back to JJ, wondering what she was doing or if she was even thinking of me.

JJPOV

I was at the BAU looking over the case files, but I couldn't concentrate. I knew that I had to.

My mind had been on Emily and the night at the bar. I kept going back every night this week, but with no luck.

I couldn't believe that I didn't see her. I was not gay, but something about her just made me want her to a point where I didn't care.

I was going over a file when I decided that this case needed our help so I grabbed them and headed to Hotch's office.

Emily's POV

My hands were full and I was knocking on Aaron Hotchners door.

"Come in"

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes"

He shook my hand as I introduced myself.

"Agent Emily Prentiss"

"How do you do? Oh your Ambassador Prentiss' daughter, I did security clearance for your mother's staff. One of my first commands. I believe you were off to Brown at the time"

I laughed.

"Actually it was Yale. I've been with the Bureau for ten years now."

"Oh, don't tell me that it's been that long."

"Apparently sir, but I worked mostly in the Midwest, St. Louis and Chicago"

He looked lost. He looked like he didn't know why I was here.

"Are your parents good?"

" Yeah, yeah, they're great!"

"What can I do for you?"

" Well, I'm hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff."

Yup he definitely looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"I'm supposed to start here today at the B.A.U."

I opened up the box and pulled out my files and handed them to him.

"There must be a mistake."

He looked through the files.

"I don't think so, sir."

"There's definitely been."

Right before I was going to defend myself, there was a light knocked at the door.

I turned around and to my surprise… there was JJ.

JJPOV

I knocked on Hotch's door and walked in.

"Oh Sorry"

Then I noticed that Emily was in the middle of the office, talking to Hotch.

"We are getting started."

"Thank you! I'll be right there"

As I walked out of the room, I just couldn't hold the smile back on my face.

Why was she here?

Emilys POV

"I didn't approve of this transfer Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry that you've been misinformed. It was nice seeing you again."

He handed me the files and left the office.

Hell no, I wanted this job and I wanted to be near JJ.

JJPOV

We were in St. Louis working on two serial killers, but I needed to keep my head in the game.

Just remembering seeing Emily gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I needed to do my job. I needed to discuss the media.

"The women of St. Louis can rest easy tonight. After a long year the Mill Creek Killer is in custody. This man is highly intelligent and he used a sophisticated rouse luring these women in public places. The Mill creek Killer is someone the BAU want to study as one of the most complex criminals we've dealt with in years. Questions?"

"What is the FBI doing about the other serial killer."

"We have new information on the case and we believe that the shootings aren't related."

"What's the new information?"

"We believe that there isolated incidents and we are looking into the possibility that the last two were copycats."

"Are you referring to the man who calls himself the hollow man?"

"We believe that the person who wrote that letter was nothing more than a street thug. We have evidence that the letter was just a prank to throw us off the case of the Mill Creek killer. This no longer a BAU case it lacks a certain sophistication. That's all the question we take for now thank you"

I got off the stand and walked away from the media. My job was done for now.

I was talking to one of the officers when the hollow man came storming in.

"Where is he? I want to see him"

I pulled my Glock out and pointed it at him. He looked me right in the eyes.

"He told you to say those things"

I didn't flinch, I just stared him down.

He gave up and he got arrested. We were heading home now.

But my mind was on Emily, wondering why she was here.

Emily's POV

I was sitting on the couch in Hotchner's office, looking over a case file, when he came in.

Hotch looked over at me and shook his head.

"Please tell me you haven't been there for the last four days?"

I sat up and looked at him.

"I heard that you were flying back tonight."

"Heard? How would you have heard a thing like that?"

I got up and handed him a file.

"This was dropped of today."

He took the file and walked over to his desk.

"I appreciate that you're interested, agent, but profiling is a specialty. We can't let anyone who wants to give it a world."

"The ide killer the coeds in Indiana?"

" Yes I read it on the plane"

" They weren't blitz attacks. This guy is organized. He is a white male in his early 30's and a smooth talker. After 11 victims he can still convince educated women who know there's still a predator out there and still gets in his car."

"How would you advise the police?"

"I would stake out the ranch house, a night club in Gary, they have a popular ladies night on Thursdays, if you look closely 8 out of 11 are missing on Friday morning so something gets this creep's motor running on a Thursday."

We stared for a few minutes.

" This isn't a world, agent Hotchner, I don't know how the paper work got screwed up or if you believe that my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't by the way, I belong in this unit and all I'm asking you is a chance to show you that."

"I still need to look into this, but I am not promising you anything"

"Understood"

"we brief cases every morning at 10 am and see the manger for a desk"

" You won't be sorry"

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

"Agent Prentiss, go see our media liaison Jenifer Jareau so she can help you out with protocol and procedures, please. I think she is in her office."

My heart dropped. I would be working with JJ.

JJPOV

I was sitting at my desk finishing up paper work when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened. I looked up from what I was doing and there stood Emily.

"Hi"

" Hey Jennifer, Agent Hotch ask me to come see you for rules"

" What are you talking about?"

" Well I'm a new Agent in the FBI and The BAU is my new home."

I couldn't believe that Emily would be working here on my team.

"Well that's great news"

Emily smiled her smile, she got a beautiful one.

In the last hour I went over the rules with Emily, It was nearing 11pm.

"Hey Emily, it's getting late… we should head home."

"Okay, yeah I'm tried. First day tomorrow."

" Want me to walk you to your car?"

"Sure, that'd be great"

We gathered our things up, and headed out to the parking garage.

"So where's your car?"

"I didn't drive my car, I rode my bike"

I looked over and saw her getting on her bike.

I stepped closer to her. I just needed her to be close.

"So I see you tomorrow?"

Emily turned around.

She gave me her smile and wink, than drove off.

This is going to be intresting.


End file.
